


Please Stay The Same

by Basmathgirl



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> all of this was written for purely entertainment purposes and is not intended to cause personal offense to the parties involved.<br/><b>A/N:</b> I can't believe that I've taken this step in writing shippy RPF stuff, but it compelled me to.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please Stay The Same

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all of this was written for purely entertainment purposes and is not intended to cause personal offense to the parties involved.  
>  **A/N:** I can't believe that I've taken this step in writing shippy RPF stuff, but it compelled me to.

_I hear your voice,_  
I say your name,  
I wonder why,  
We play this game. 

_We were rushing for a ride,  
Flowing out into the tide._

_Oh why, my love,  
Please tell me why,_

_I broke inside.  
Please stay the same._

~-~-~-~-~

Sometimes he hated every single thing about this situation. The lies, the hiding; and in particular, their separation. It was tearing him apart. How could he cope with another month, another day, another second without knowing she was within easy reach?

He glanced down at his mobile phone. All it would take was a text message to contact her, to reach out over the thousands of miles that kept her away and bring her back into his world.

Should he even do that? Was it unfair to everyone involved to bridge the gap and murmur the words he so longed to say? 

No, he shouldn’t. They had said their goodbyes on that fateful day. She had walked away to pursue pastures green in an attempt to rebuild her life without him. It had been cruel how it had happened between them; like the powers that be loved them to be on an eternal emotional seesaw. Always unattainable to each other. It was so bloody unfair! No wonder he drank himself into a stupor at every opportunity. He had to; it was the only way to numb this ever present pain.

So he told himself to get over her, to go be a better person and be the dad he should be to his children. Sometimes it even worked if he concentrated enough. It was easy to paint on a false smile; they didn’t call him one of the greatest actors of his generation for nothing.

With a determined sigh he picked up his phone and placed it into his pocket instead. He could do this; he knew he could. If not for his own sake then for hers. She deserved to be successful and happy. And if he was the only who suspected that her happiness could only be achieved by being with him, what did it matter? She’d be able to paste on a convincing smile. She was a terrific actress too. One of the best. 

In fact he could send her a little message saying that very thing; a few words of encouragement. Yes, he could do that. There would be no harm in sending such a thing. Friends did that all the time. They used to do so every day. 

They used to also kiss…

He shoved that thought away. It was too painful to allow near him.

Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he resignedly pulled it out to see what earth shattering message he had been sent about picking up milk or remembering to get something out of the freezer.

“Oh!” he gasped in delight as he recognised the name, and clicked on the view button.

“Hi David. Just popping by to say I'm thinking of you. Love Catherine xxx” it read.

Instantly a broad smile lit up his face. Perhaps the gap wasn’t so vast after all?


End file.
